Monsters Unleashed Vol 2 5
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Adam Kubert | CoverArtist2 = Brad Anderson | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | CCO = Joe Quesada | Quotation = No. I was born to fight this thing. And that's what I'm going to do. | Speaker = Kid Kaiju | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Cullen Bunn | Penciler1_1 = Adam Kubert | Inker1_1 = Adam Kubert | Colourist1_1 = David Curiel | Colourist1_2 = Michael Garland | Letterer1_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_2 = Christina Harrington | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * "Mini-Scraggs" * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Numerous unnamed Leviathons Other Characters: * Goliathons ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Scragg's drones * * * ** ** * ** ** Races and Species: * * * * Monsters * * * * * * * Mutant * * * Various unidentified alien species * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ** *** Kawade Family Residence * Items: * , , and * * * * and * ** ** Miles Morales' Suit * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Klagg's Spaceship/Robot * | Synopsis1 = The Avengers, the Champions and the Goliathons lay defeated on the streets of New York at the feet of the Leviathon Mother, who proceeds to call out the young Inhuman summoner Kei Kawade. Fin Fang Foom approaches the Leviathon Mother and challenges her. Inside the Baxter Building, the Devil Dinosaur has just protected Kei from an attack of the Leviathon Servitors. Kei manages to understand the Leviathon Mother's message, but feels unsure about what to do. One final Servitor appears to attack Kei, and Elsa Bloodstone blasts it away with her shotgun. Kei's dad tries to console his son with one of his usual proverbs, but Kei turns him down, but apologizes quickly afterwards for his nerves. When Kid Kaiju dismays at his lack of options left, Moon Girl suggests he tries summoning the monsters in his unfinished drawings, even though he insists they're not real. As Kei, Elsa, Moon Girl and the others make their way to the building's lobby, the Mother Leviathon has defeated Fin Fang Foom and holds him in her mouth. When Moon Girl and Kei's parents suggest he fled, Kei states it's his responsibility to confront her, because even if he's scared, the Leviathon Mother will destroy the Earth unless she's stopped. Kei approaches the Leviathon Mother. He catches her attention and she spits out Fin Fang Foom. She tries to taunt him, but Kid Kaiju focuses on his notebook, eventually finishing his drawings and brining six new monsters into existence: Slizzik, Hi-Vo, Aegis, Fireclaw, Scragg, and Mekara. These new monsters manage to hold their own against the Leviathon Mother, getting close to subduing her with the help of Fin Fang Foom. Right after Kei proclaims in relief that they're winning, the Leviathon Mother pierces through Fireclaw with her claws, killing him. Fireclaw's death if felt by Kei, causing him to suffer a nosebleed. Without Fireclaw calling the shots, the monsters begin to struggle to fend off the Leviathon Mother. She continues to plummet Kei's creations, and Elsa tries to get him to escape. He refuses, pressing his pencil determinedly on his notebook. Using his powers, Kid Kaiju manages to combine himself and all of his monsters into one single being, Smasher. The merged monsters quickly turn the tide of the battle to Earth's favor, rapidly striking at the Leviathon Mother again and again, causing her Leviathons to flee the Earth in fear. She lunges at Smasher, but is fatally struck by Smasher's Shatter Sword. The Leviathon Mother's corpse begins to melt, and Kid Kaiju separates his monsters from each other in order to join the heroes on the ground. Fin Fang Foom and the other Goliathons confront him, and even though he thanks their help, they warn him about summoning them again before teleporting away. While the heroes and Kei's monster mobilize to help clean up the chaos left by the battle, Maria Hill debriefs Kei, Elsa, the Inhumans and Captain America about the situation, informing them that some of the Leviathons, those that didn't escape, have gone into hiding around the world. When she wonders about what to do with Kei's monsters, he suggest they let them help out. Captain America raises into question Kei's future, suggesting he trained as a hero, he simply asks to go back home. With he help of Inhuman terraformers, an island named Mu is built for Kei, his family and his monsters. Bloodstone also remains on the island, having been asked to guide and look after Kei. | Solicit = THE FINAL CHAPTER! • Up against odds that have never seemed so dire, Marvel heroes like CAPTAIN AMERICA, SPIDER-MAN and MEDUSA will have to lean on their newest and youngest ally to save the day. • But what is imagination worth up against several tons of teeth, claws and rage? Well, one LEVIATHON is about to find out. KID KAIJU will have to dig deep into his newfound powers if he wants to save the day — and the Earth with it! • The final chapter in an epic story that you won’t want to miss, as drawn by comics legend, ADAM KUBERT. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Monsters Unleashed Reading Order Guide on How to Love Comics }} Category:Digital Comic Code included